Don't Look Back
by TheHappyOwl
Summary: "Now go, and don't look back," Gibbs said.     A short fic about what could have happened.


It was early, probably too early, but Gibbs had his reasons for been in the office. He took another sip of coffee. He didn't really know what to do or say. The night before his phone had rung. He stopped working on his boat and answered. It had been Tony, telling him about an offer Jenny had made him. She'd offered him his own team in Rota, Spain. When they were on the phone Gibbs had been calm and composed. Tony had sounded confused, he didn't know what to do. Gibbs had given him reassuring words and then hung up. Gibbs sat in the basement and cursed. He cursed Jenny for offering Tony such a job, he cursed Tony for actually thinking about taking the job and then he cursed himself for thinking so selfishly about himself. So now here he was, sitting alone at his desk waiting for Tony to walk in. He knew that if Tony was going to take the job offer then he'd be in extra early to tell Jenny, so as not to raise suspicion with the other team members.

Another sip of coffee and Gibbs started to think about what he might say to Tony when he walked in. Would he beg him not to go, tell him that he needed him too much. Would he confess why he really wanted Tony to stay? Would he finally reveal everything? Would he tell Tony that the head slaps weren't for pissing him off, or even just for fun? Or would he congratulate Tony on his success? Would he sit at his desk in silence as he watched Tony pack his stuff? Would he smile and tell Tony to be safe as he disappeared into the elevator one last time? Would he give Tony one final head slap before turning his back and walking away so he wouldn't have to see him leave?

"Gibbs?" Gibbs looked up from his desk to see Tony standing in front of him. He sucked in a breath and prepared himself for what was to come, and what would probably one of the hardest hours of his life.

"Tony," Gibbs replied. There was silence between them. Gibbs wanted to reach out to Tony, pull him close and tell him, but he couldn't. "You better go and see Jenny,"

"Ok," Tony mumbled before walking away. He knew that Gibbs was aware why he was here so early. But as he climbed the stairs to Jenny's office he couldn't help but feel something tug at his heart. He wanted Gibbs to pull him away and give him a reason to stay. He wanted Gibbs to order him to stay. He wanted to tell Gibbs everything that was on his mind, on his chest. As he stopped outside of Jenny's office he turned back. Gibbs was still sitting at his desk, and it looked as if he hadn't a care that he may be leaving. With a disheartened sigh Tony stepped into the Directors office.

It was killing Gibbs inside as he waited out the minutes. He'd finished his coffee and was craving another one but he wasn't going to get one. He had this huge fear that if he left Tony would come down from Jenny's office and pack his stuff before leaving without saying goodbye. More minutes ticked by and still Gibbs kept his eyes locked on the Director's office doors. It took all of his strength to stay seated at his desk and not run upstairs to snatch Tony away from something more brilliant than this. Gibbs started to wonder if Tony was taking this job for other reasons. Maybe this team just wasn't good enough for Tony, or perhaps it had become boring. Sure, Rota would be a wonderful change, especially for Tony with all of the sun and sand. But if he tried, Gibbs knew he could make this team the right place for Tony, he could make it fun and exciting. On seconds thoughts that would be easier said than done. Suddenly Tony had appeared, followed by Jenny, and Gibbs immediately stood up. Seconds later Tony was standing in front of him again.

"You're going, aren't you?" Gibbs said when Tony didn't speak right away. Tony nodded. Gibbs looked passed Tony and saw Jenny standing at the edge of the bullpen. "When?"

"I leave tonight," Tony said softly. "My stuff will be shipped over within a week,"

"Right..." Gibbs breathed.

"Tony...I'll see you in my office in fifteen minutes, I need to get you sign some more forms," Jenny said before walking away.

"Gibbs I..." Tony stopped as he sucked in a deep breath, trying to steady his voice. "I don't want to go..." and then his voice cracked completely. He let a shuddered breath out before the tears spilled from his eyes. "I mean...I do want this, a team of my own...But...But...I don't know if I can handle it..."

"Tony..." Gibbs said before he stepped around his desk and pulled Tony close. He waited a moment before he pulled back and slapped the back of Tony's head.

"What was that for?" Tony asked as he wiped his face.

"Tony you've been offered a once in a lifetime opportunity," Gibbs said. It was breaking his heart to say it but he knew that it had to be said. Tony had made the decision that he wanted his own team, so Gibbs' only option was to support him. "This is an opportunity to get out of here, go somewhere you want to be and start a new life,"

"Maybe I don't want a new life..." Tony said.

"But you do," Gibbs argued. "You want this, I know you do...And no matter what this will be the best thing that you have ever done,"

"Are you sure?" Tony asked. Gibbs had always been right in whatever he said and Tony couldn't think of any reason not to believe him now.

"Yes...Now, go...Go and sign the things Jenny needs you to sign, go and pack your bags, go and say goodbyes to everyone but promise them you'll come back and see them," Gibbs said. Tony rubbed a hand over his face before hugging Gibbs. Then without a word he walked away.

XxxX

McGee was holding Abby as tears ran down her face. Ducky put his arm comfortingly around Ziva's shoulders as he wiped her eyes clear of previous tears. Jimmy stood with his eyes cast to the ground, Jenny stood next to him with a composed posture. Gibbs was standing to the side. He watched as Tony gave his team members, his friends, one last hug goodbye. Then Tony was standing in front of him one last time.

"Goodbye Gibbs," Tony said, his voice getting softer until it was just a whisper and only loud enough for Gibbs to hear. "I...I'll keep in touch,"

"It's not goodbye, Tony, It's see you soon," Gibbs said. He was on the verge of ordering Tony not to go, it was killing him inside and so he quickly said: "Go,"

"But..." Tony started. Gibbs pulled him into a hug before pulling back.

"Now go, and don't look back," Gibbs said. Tony took a deep breath before he turned away and stepped into the elevator, but he didn't turn around. Then the elevator doors slid closed and Gibbs hoped to God that he would one day see Tony again.


End file.
